


What I Love About Hermione

by demolitionbucky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demolitionbucky/pseuds/demolitionbucky
Summary: Ron decides to surprise Hermione with what he loves about her for her birthday.





	What I Love About Hermione

Hands intertwined and hearts interlocked, Hermione and Ron walked down their cobblestone pathway. Hermione’s boots glided gracefully over the rocks, but Ron’s sneakers tripped him up and sent a few pebbles bouncing across and onto the grass. Hermione’s hand felt warm and soft against Ron’s hand, but with each step, Ron felt his hand collect sweat. The large yew ahead rose ominously and reminded him of each thing he could clumsily destroy today.

“Oh, Ron!” Hermione gasped, letting go of Ron’s hand as she covered her mouth. Her brown eyes widened as she took in the sight before them: a plush, maroon blanket; a small tree stump bedecked with a golden cloth and holding a cornucopia of food; two velvet cushions; a string of fairies glittering in the canopy above the tree stump-table. “How lovely!”

“Always the tone of surprise,” Ron grinned at Hermione, quirking up an eyebrow.

“Hush,” Hermione said, heading over to plop herself onto the velvet cushion, a rosy hue dusted on her cheeks.

Ron followed Hermione’s lead and sat down across from her, flourishing his wand across the table in an attempt to light the candles. Had he not accomplished the rest of this extravaganza for Hermione’s birthday, he wouldn't feel like a bloody idiot in front of her as usual. 

“Let me,” Hermione soothed in response to the pink embarrassment spreading across Ron’s cheeks. She flourished her wand and lit the candles, smiling warmly at Ron.

Ron smiled sheepishly in return to Hermione, but he couldn't let himself continue to blunder. He flourished his wand again and to his relief, a plate of rich food appeared in front of Hermione and then himself.

Hermione’s smile widened at the shine of success glittering in Ron’s blue eyes. She couldn't help but blush as they ate in the tranquil silence of approaching autumn. Except Ron’s usual habit of stuffing his face neglected to show itself tonight. 

“Everything all right, Ron?” Hermione asked after she finished her plate of food, her eyebrows creased.

“Yeah, why wouldn't it be?” Ron asked, smiling sheepishly as he swept a hand across the table, replacing the cornucopia of food with a dainty, pink cake. Anyone would know he was liar with the look of embarrassment on his face.

“Ron, you didn’t!” Hermione gasped softly, brown eyes widening again at the sight of the dainty cake. A white cat surrounded by a wreath of flowers illustrated the cake.

“Just wait,” Ron added, grinning wide at he flourished his wand again. A group of fairies then proceeded down from the canopy above them, carrying a banner displaying in cursive “Happy Birthday Hermione!” 

“You didn't have to, Ron!” Hermione said breathlessly. She reached her arm across the table and placed her hand on top of Ron’s gingerly.

A deep blush spreading across his cheeks continuously, Ron caressed the top of Hermione’s hand with his thumb before he cut a piece of cake for Hermione. He took a forkful of cake and held it out to Hermione, playfully dotting some frosting against her nose. “Happy Birthday, Hermione,” he said quietly, looking at her.

Hermione giggled and took the bite of the cake, unable to look at Ron without falling further into a fit of giggles.

Looking at the beautiful brown eyes of Hermione and the rosy pink dusted on her cheeks, Ron knew he had to do it now, or he wouldn't go through with it. “Hermione, I–I also have a present for you,” he began, glancing over his shoulder to see small specs of light zooming toward them. “There it is,” he added, feeling his heartbeat in his throat. Within a few seconds, a group of fairies carrying a wrapped box arrived above them.

To his utmost horror, the fairies decided to drop the present not only aggressively on the table but also let it fall onto the cake. “Bloody hell, did you not listen to me?!” Ron asked, looking up at the group of fairies.

Hermione laughed softly and reached across the table to pick up the box out of the cake, flourishing her wand to clean off the frosting from the wrapping paper. “Don't worry, Ron. Nothing could ruin this lovely night with you.”

Ron’s heart leapt into his throat as he watched Hermione rip off the wrapping paper. He felt the clamminess of his hands when Hermione’s eyebrows furrowed at the book she had unwrapped: ‘“What I Love About Hermione.”

Quirking a brow, Hermione gingerly opened the book, a flush spreading across her face when she came across the first page:

“1. I love the way a tiny crease forms between her eyebrows when she reads a book that dares to challenge her.  
2\. I love the way the sunrise glows against her cheeks and hair when she’s sleeping.  
3\. I love the way she nuzzles against me when we’re taking a long walk together after dinner.  
4\. I love that time ink was smeared against my cheeks when she grabbed my face and kissed me after a stressful day at work.  
5\. I love the way that she holds my hands without an excuse.  
6\. I love running my fingers through her hair while she rests her head against my chest. My fingers usually get tangled thanks to her lovely caramel hair.  
7\. I love that she always knows the spells I don't know. She always helps me when I'm a bloody idiot.  
8\. I love when she dances her fingers across my skin and sings little songs.  
9\. I love seeing the tiny freckles that find home on her cheeks during the summer.  
10\. I love having snowball fights in the winter with her. She's so bad, but it's cute to see her giggle when she slips in the snow and misses me with the snowball.

Note: Hermione, if you’re reading this, turn the page.”

Feeling as if she was going to melt right then and there, Hermione looked at Ron as she turned the page. When she looked down, expecting to see another page, she found just a simple box with another tiny box sitting inside it. Feeling her heartbeat in each breath she took, Hermione picked up the small box and opened it slowly, covering her mouth as she did so.

Down on one knee, looking at Hermione with sheepish eyes from across the tree stump-table, Ron asked softly, “Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?” 

Hermione found it hard to speak. She nodded her head furiously as tears collected in her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She threw herself at Ron and wrapped her arms around him tightly, burying her face against his chest.

“So, yes?” Ron whispered.

“Oh, Ron, of course!” Hermione said breathlessly, lifting her head up to kiss him. 

After Hermione’s birthday this year, the box filled with memories they shared together.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to @bucharestbuck for helping me with the idea!


End file.
